Sebenarnya
by SasukeCherry
Summary: Sarada bilang Naruto mengundang ia dan beberapa angkatan ninja saat ia masih kecil lainnya ke kedai Yakiniku, tapi kenapa saat ia ke sana kedai itu terlihat kosong? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? "Ma, paman Naruto mengundangmu ke kedai Yakiniku jam delapan malam."/ "Benarkah di sini? Atau si Naruto itu hanya mempermainkan aku saja?/"Arigatou Sasuke-kun..." / DLDR/ RnR
_Spesial untuk ulang tahun mama Saku kemarin x)_

 _SasuSakuSara_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Familly, Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Pasara dll_

* * *

 _Sebenarnya... by: SasukeCherry_

* * *

Desa Konoha. Desa yang dulu hanya terdapat rumah-rumah sederhana juga kebun yang luas disertai hutan yang mengelilingi, kini sudah menjadi desa dengan beberapa gedung tinggi dan kemajuan teknologi lainnya. Beberapa tokoh yang dulu sempat membantu di Perang dunia shinobi ke empat -tiga belas tahun yang lalu- kini sedang menikmati kehidupan baru mereka dengan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil sebagai tempat mereka pulang.

"Engh..." Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari seorang wanita berambut permen kapas. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari jendela kamar _nya_ lah yang menyebabkan lenguhan dari wanita tersebut. Uchiha Sakura itulah nama dari wanita keturunan pasangan suami-istri, Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dengan pelan kemudian menghalang cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya menggunakan tangannya karena matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam netra hijau zamrudnya. Dengan perlahan Sakura bangkit dari Ranjang lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, kemudian Sakura menoleh ke arah ranjang yang seharusnya ditempati dirinya dan suaminya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ya, suaminya, pria yang dulu sering kali menyakitinya fisik maupun batin, pria itu lah yang pernah membantu ia dan rekan-rekan timnya di Perang dunia shinobi, dan pria itu lah satu-satunya lelaki yang ia nikahi sekaligus meninggalkan dirinya juga putri mereka dalam jangka lama.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Sasuke meninggalkan mereka bukan tanpa alasan, Sasuke hanya menjalankan misi untuk melindungi desa juga keluarganya. Ya, itu lah kebenarannya. Batin Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran yang akan membuatnya goyah.

Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah ayunya. Dengan santai Sakura lekas berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh juga mendinginkan kepalanya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari pintu kamar _nya_ dengan menggunakan baju merah marun tidak berlengan, juga celana _cream_ beberapa centi di bawah lututnya.

Dengan semangat Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur dan memasak mengunakan beberapa bahan makanan yang kemarin ia beli.

 _Kriett..._

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar kemudian tersenyum melihat seorang anak perempuan yang keluar dari pintu berwarna cokelat dengan menggunakan kacamata juga pakaian yang hampir sama saat ia masih remaja sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Ah, Sarada-chan... duduk lah. Mama sedang memasakkanmu sup tomat dan omelet."

"Ya."

Setelah duduk di meja makan Sarada tersenyum kecil melihat gerak-gerik ibunya saat memasak.

Sakura berbalik untuk menaruh makanan dan beberapa peralatan makan lainnya di atas meja, ia terheran melihat Sarada tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ada apa Sarada- _chan_?"

Sarada menggeleng pelan kemudian mengambil makanan dengan sendok kemudian menaruhnya di piring. Sakura duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Sarada dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sarada barusan.

 _"Itadakimasu."_

Selagi memakan makananya sesekali Sarada melirik Sakura yang sedang menelan omelet dengan santainya. Senyuman kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

Sarada kembali menghilangkan senyumannya. "Ma, paman Naruto mengundangmu ke kedai Yakiniku jam delapan malam."

Sakura menatap Sarada bingung. "Eh, memangnya ada apa?"

"Katanya akan ada pesta dan semua angkatan ninjanya harus berada di sana. Dan... paman Naruto bilang apa pun yang terjadi masuklah ke kedai Yakiniku. "

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya... akan Mama usaha kan."

"Selesai. Ma, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan pulang malam." Ujar Sarada bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ada misi."

"Bukankah... kau bilang hari ini tidak ada misi?"

Sarada menegang. "Eh, itu... aku lupa!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. _Aneh, tidak biasanya sarada melupakan misinya._ Batin Sakura heran. "Tapi-"

" _Ittekimasu!_ " Ucap Sarada memotong perkataan Sakura dan segera berlari menuju pintu rumah.

 _Brak.._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. " _Itterasshai_."

* * *

 ** _~Sebenarnya...~_**

* * *

Sakura menatap ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul **19.30**. Sedikit menghela nafas Sakura melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa aku harus ke sana yah?"Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Netra hijaunya melihat ke sekeliling rumah Uchiha yang besar juga sepi. Ia menghela nafas. "Mungkin lebih baik aku ikut ajakan Naruto saja." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu lalu mengambil sepatu kayu ber- _hak_ nya.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di jalan tempat ia berpijak. Sakura memandang kesekelilingnya dan menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya daerah dekat kedai Yakiniku sangat ramai, bahkan di malam hari." Paparnya karena hanya melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan tidak seperti biasanya.

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan ekspresi terkejut sangat terlihat dari wajahnya. Di depannya kini ada sebuah kedai yang bernama Yakiniku. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengejutkannya tapi karena...

"Sepi?" Gumam Sakura masih dengan wajah terkejutnya , tempat yang biasanya sangat ramai sekarang sangat sepi dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan sebuah cahaya kecil. "Benarkah di sini? Atau si Naruto itu hanya mempermainkan aku saja?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sakura berbalik berniat untuk pulang namun sebelum ia melangkah ia mengingat perkataan Sarada.

 _'Paman Naruto bilang apa pun yang terjadi masuklah ke kedai Yakiniku.'_

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, ia melangkah memasuki kedai tersebut. Gelap. Itulah yang ia pikirkan. Sakura berjalan mendekati cahaya kecil yang dilihatnya tadi. "Lilin?" Ujarnya setelah mendekat ke arah cahaya kecil yang ternyata adalah lilin.

 _Tak!_

Tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam kedai itu hidup. Sakura yang dari tadi memandang ke arah lilin sekarang yang dilihatnya adalah lilin yang berdiri di atas kue _tart._

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kesetiap sudut kedai. "Kalian-"

" _Otanjoubi omendetou_ Sakura/ _-_ _chan_!" Selama beberapa detik Sakura membeku. Dilihatnya Teman-temannya, rekan satu timnya, juga gurunya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Matanya kini sudah berlinangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Sakura menyeka sudut-sudut matanya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "A- arigatou." Ino yang melihat Sakura terharu seperti itu mulai mendekat dan memeluk Sakura yang juga dibalas oleh Sakura.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sakura untuk mengambil kue _tart._ "Nah, jidat. Sekarang kau ucapkan do'a dan tiup lah lilin ini." Suara Ino terdengar memecahkan suasana di kedai itu. Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar pangilan yang dilayangkan Ino untuknya. Sakura menutup matanya untuk berdoa lalu membuka matanya kembali dan meniup lilin itu hingga apinya menghilang.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya melihat kesenangan sahabatya , namun matanya terlihat gelisah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ada yang mau minum Sake?" Tanya Kiba dengan mengangkat satu botol Sake di tangannya dan disambut sorakan setuju dari orang-orang.

Acara tersebut berjalan meriah, selama tiga jam sudah ada beberapa orang yang mabuk termasuk Sakura.

"Sakura _-chan,_ sudahlah kalau kau minum terus bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Sasuke- _teme_." Ujar Naruto. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia membujuk Sakura untuk berhenti minum namun berpuluh-puluh kali juga Sakura hiraukan.

"Ck, aku benar-benar bisa dibunuhnya." Lanjut Naruto sambil mencoba untuk memapah Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya _dobe_?"

 _Glek..._

Susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia melirik ke samping dengan hati-hati. Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam."E-etto... ah, _teme_ kau ketinggalan pestanya seharusnya kau datang lebih awal, padahal 'kan kau yang merencanakan ini." Seru Naruto berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Tatapan Sasuke mulai berkilat marah. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau jangan sampai Sakura mabuk!"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya memakai tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memapah Sakura "Eh, e-etto..."

"Berikan dia padaku. Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang." Tukas Sasuke masih dengan nada tajam. Naruto mengangguk dan segera memberikan Sakura untuk Sasuke papah. Sasuke menggendong Sakura di punggungnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kedai kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

Naruto mengusap keringat dingin yang entah kapan sudah membasahi pelipisnya. " Dia sangat menyeramkan." Gumamnya seraya melirik jam.

 **23.02**

"Aku rasa harus kembali ke kantor hokage," Safir birunya menatap rekan-rekannya kemudian menghela nafas. "Hei, ini sudah malam lebih baik kita pulang... lagipula acaranya sudah selesai!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

* * *

 _ **~Sebenarnya...~**_

* * *

Sasuke melompat dari atap-atap rumah desa Konoha dengan cepat sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Bisa dirasakan beberapa kali Sakura menggeliat kemudian bergumam beberapa hal selama ia tidak berada di Konoha.

"Sasuke- _kun_... kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu... " Gumaman Sakura berhasil membuat senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

 _Tap_

Sasuke berhenti setelah ia sampai di depan rumah mereka. Ia membuka pintu rumah sambil mengucapkan salam.

" _Tadaima._ " Sarada yang dari tadi menunggu Sakura pulang terkejut saat melihat Sasuke datang dengan menggendong Sakura.

"Papa..." Panggilnya lirih. Ia ingat dua tahun yang lalu saat ia mengikuti Naruto diam-diam untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sadar dengan keadaan saat ini ia membalas salam Sasuke. " _O-okaeri_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Tidur lah ini sudah malam." Sarada tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah masuk menuju kamar utama dan merebahkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang. Sedikit menghela nafas Sasuke melepas alas kaki Sakura.

"Kau pergi dan aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkanmu..." Sakura kembali meracau. Sasuke melirik Sakura kemudian ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

Mereka saling berhadapan. "Maaf." Ucap Sasuke dengan memejamkan matanya. Ia meraih pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Maaf..." Sasuke mengulang kembali perkataannya.

* * *

 ** _~Sebenarnya...~_**

* * *

Sakura menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan pinggangnya. dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada- tunggu! Sakura melirik pinggangnya. _Tangan?_ Batinnya heran.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu...

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Lirihnya sambil mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya kelopak mata yang secara perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan jelaga hitam yang indah.

 _Blus..._

Rona merah pun muncul di wajah putihnya. "Ka- kapan kau pulang?"

"Kemarin."

"Bukankah aku berada di kedai bersama yang lain?"

"Hn. Kemarin kau mabuk dan aku mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan dekapannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "O-oh."

Selama beberapa saat hening. Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang namun sebelum ia berdiri tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengannya dan membuatnya kembali berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke saat namanya dipanggil.

 _Chup._..

Sakura mematung saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. " _Otanjoubi omendetou_." Ucap Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah Sasuke memasangkan sesuatu di jari Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melirik jarinya. Sakura melihat sebuah cincin berada di jari manisnya.

Perlahan senyuman kecil namun tulus terpatri di wajahnya."Arigatou Sasuke- _kun_..." Ucapya pelan.

 _Hmm... ulang tahun yang indah ne, Sakura?_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Selesai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Huaaaa... apa ini!? Ya ampun bukannya ngerjain fict Nerd Sakura sama Vampire Love ini malah buat cerita lain *digeplak_

 _Hehehe... oke, Happy Birthday mama Saku!*telat Semoga makin lovey dovey sama papa Sasu terus makin sayang ama Sara-cha dan... jangan lupa! Kasih dedek yah buat Sara-chan hehehe *ketawamesum_

 _Btw maaf yah kalau ini fanfict banyak kesalahan seperti typo(s), abal, pasaran dll karena aku ngebuatnya sebenarnya hanya iseng-iseng hehehe... x)_

 _Akhir kata, berniat meninggalkan jejak?_

 _Sign,_

 _SasukeCherry_


End file.
